Slaxl: Forgive Me? (Please Say Yes) OrNot?
by Rocker-Wannabe-Writer
Summary: Request for one of my friends back on DeviantART. She loved Slaxl and in return for making me an avatar I made this for her. What would happen if Slash tried to reunite with his ex lover? I'm pretty certain there would be a lot more violence...


_**This was a request for someone on DeviantART. I ship Izzy/Axl more than I do Slaxl but I really don't have any Izzy/Axl short stories. Just Slaxl. . Enjoy reading!~**_

_**Also this might be really crappily written. I made it back in February. From then to May my writings were slowly improving. I apologize in advance if this is kind of sucky.**_

It was a somewhat ordinary day at Izzy's house, the year being 2013 DJ Ashba trying (unsuccessfully) to teach his two older friends how to use a laptop. "It's not that difficult you two; Both of you are just being stubborn as always!" DJ had groaned when Axl swore loudly at the laptop while Izzy just shook his head. "Do you get this? At all?" The singer impatiently asked his childhood friend. The rhythm guitarist shook his head. "No. God why can't life just be sex, drugs, and rock like it used to be?" "Because, that's takes too much damn sense." The older man grumbled when the doorbell rang. Izzy tensed, the color draining from his face. Neither man noticed as DJ sighed, walking over to the door.

"DJ don't-" Izzy started but it was too late. The new guitarist opened the door and let out a small gasp. Axl and Izzy both looked and Axl let out a deep growl. Standing in the doorway with surprised/worried/fearful faces were Steven, Duff, and of course Slash. Both trios stared at each other almost awkwardly and DJ realized he was definitely out of place at the moment. "I-uh...um...I-I'm going to the spare room..." DJ stammered, feeling slightly embarrassed and afraid. "DJ wait-" Axl started but the demented guitarist left quickly, leaving Axl alone with his ex friends. He had wanted DJ to stay; he never told Axl to be nice to his ex friends and his presence made him feel...less tense. But now he was stuck, staring at the blonde he betrayed and the beast he loved that left him...

"Uh...Izz maybe we should come back at another time.." Duff muttered, noticing the ex drummer and ex guitarist looking almost...afraid. But as always Izzy smiled warmly and invited them inside from the freezing cold. The three hesitated, then walked in. Axl shuddered but it wasn't from the cold. He quickly walked over to the corner in the shadows and sat in a chair. The four stared at him and he felt a pang as if they were judging him. "So uh...hi Axl. Nice seeing you again." Steven said awkwardly. Axl said nothing; he and Steven had not been in the same room since 1990. Yet the air in the room felt tense...and also familiar. Axl was reminded of the many memories of the Gunners back in their heyday. But they just weren't meant to be together forever, although Fate didn't believe so it seemed...

Slash cleared his throat, making Axl jump. "Ax, look...I know I've said some nasty shit. We all have. But...don't you think it's time to grow up?" Again the singer said nothing. After all those years Slash still made his heart pound..."Axl, I'm sorry." Startled, Axl looked up and Slash continued. "I really am. I'm fuckin' nuts for leaving you but you _did_ deserve it. Maybe it shouldn't have been as...heartbreaking as it was but I am so sorry. I wish I would have apologized sooner but..." Slash trailed off and Axl looked at the floor. He didn't want the Gunners to see him cry. Not over Slash, not again at least. "I-I..." For once in a long time the redheaded singer had no idea what to say. Slash stared at Axl intently. He looked like a pale ghost against the shadows of darkness...a darkness he put his former lover in...

Suddenly, in two giant strides, Slash pulled Axl out of the shadows and into the warmth of his arms. For a long moment neither man said a word, both just enjoying the embrace. "I'm sorry too Axl." Steven said suddenly, making both men look. "I shoulda' kicked that shit when you told me to but I didn't..." Axl smiled a warm, soft smile nobody had seen in years. "It's alright Popcorn, I forgive you." He gently pulled away from Slash, smiling happier than Izzy saw him since they were just teens..."And Slash..." Axl trailed off, his smile suddenly vanishing like their friendship. Slash frowned slightly. The singer let out a huge sigh. "Steven, Duff, and Izzy I can forgive easily no problem. But you Slash..." Axl's voice grew soft. "I don't think I can. Not so easily at least. And not without pain..."

Slash felt a huge pang of guilt and stupidity. "Ax-" "Saul, you broke my heart. Far worse than Erin ever could have." Silence. Duff, Izzy, and Steven looked at each other. They too felt strange yet also felt they should stick around. An unspoken agreement passed through their eyes and they left quietly. Thankfully Axl did not notice as he stared into Slash's eyes or at least tried to. "Slash...you quit because of the words you said, not that I was becoming a "dictator"." "..." "You quit because you knew you had hurt me and you couldn't bear to see me anymore, knowing how deep your words left scars." "..." "Saying you didn't care anymore is a lie bigger than your lips-" "Then so is saying you hate me." The older man stopped dead. Slash was staring at him again, wishing he had been at least a bit nicer to Rose all those years ago but the two were still very young and immature and angry. Angry at the world, at what their band had become, and slightly, themselves and each other. But only a tiny sliver.

"Ax, you have no idea how-how much I've beaten myself up over this." Slash's voice was beginning to break and Axl, who had been staring at the floor, looked up at him. "You have no idea how many nights I've spent, even now, crying myself to sleep. You have no idea how many times I've nearly called Perla Axl or-or wish I hadn't m-married her o-or leave you..." Though Axl could barely see them he knew those beautiful brown eyes were shedding tears. He felt a lump rising in his throat and tried to swallow them back. "A-and you have no idea how many times...I wish my damned ego would fucking let me forgive you!" Axl yelled and found himself in Slash's arms again. He said nothing for a moment, then looked up instinctively. The two looked at each other for a moment, then kissed tenderly. After a sweet eternity Axl pulled away, his arms around Slash's neck.

"So...can I be back in the band?" Slash asked softly. Axl grinned slightly. "I'd love it if you did-" At that moment Axl glanced in the doorway and saw DJ there, tightly clutching at the door frame, his face white and his eyes slightly hurt. Axl blinked, suddenly remembering all those memories he had seemed to have forgotten in Slash's love. The tearful, pained arguments, the controversy, no time for love..."But," The singer continued quickly yet slowly. "I think...it'd be better off if we...were just friends in secret. After all...so much shit happened between us we can't take it back...then there's the suspicion of why Axl Rose would suddenly-and randomly too- forgive Slash out of the blue. And," He said, his eyes on the partially hidden youngest guitarist. "I can't just...accept you and the other ex Gunners and being forced to fire the new line-up...I...just can't..." Axl watched DJ silently leave and made a mental note to talk to him later.

He pulled away from Slash and smiled. "We can do that can't we? After all, you can still be married to Pearla and not have to divorce her, though I know you don't like her much." Slash chuckled a little as the three men walked back into the room. "So...Slash laughing softly should mean that you guys made up right?" Duff asked almost worriedly. Axl smiled slightly as he walked to the door. "Yeah we made up. But he's still a douche bag." He said almost cheerfully as he stepped into the dim hallway and walked to the spare room at the end of the hall. The door was closed and he hesitated before knocking. "Yes?" DJ's voice sounded slightly tired and also something else...as if he had been crying...

Axl opened the door. DJ was laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up quickly though when Axl stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Are you ok?" Axl asked, sitting next to the guitarist. DJ always told Axl how he felt no matter how embarrassing or awkward it was. Now was no exception. "I was worried...I thought if you hired Slash then I'd be fired..." He said though his eyes said something else. His held jealousy and Axl had to restrain his smile. He would bug Ashba about his feelings towards him later; at the moment he needed to do the talking. "DJ, I learned sadly the hard way a long time ago that my friends matter to me more than I ever would have realized. I couldn't have fired you or the others even if I wanted to." Axl said softly, draping an arm around DJ's shoulder. "It took too much heartbreak for me to learn that lesson and I don't want to go through it again." He added and DJ smiled slightly. _I'm not leaving you Ashba and hopefully you'll never leave me. Slash had to teach me that but I'm glad he did._


End file.
